Powers of a Murderer
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: It was just a normal day for Renesmee Cullen. Until a bomb goes off and there are two crazed gunman running around Forks High School. Can Renesmee survive or will she fall victim to the unhinged psychopaths? All human. Please read the warning at start of story before reading.
1. WARNING

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING**

**This story is different than all my other stories. It is a dark story and it is rated M for a reason. There will be a few deaths in this story and a lot of angst.**

**Please if you do not like this, please do not read. There will also we violence and swearing.**

**I do know that there have been a few incidents like this regarding school shootings. I would just like to say that I do not want to disrespect anybody that went through those ordeals.**

**Please if you do not like, don't read.**

**And please do not give any negative reviews as I have warned you beforehand.**

**Thank you**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey guys.**

**I know I said I was going to complete this story before uploading it but I have a few chapters already completed and only a few more to do so I will be uploading a chapter everyday.**

**If you have not already please read the warning before continuing.**

"Come out; come out, wherever you are"

My hands shook so badly as I tried to hold them to my mouth, keeping in the whimpers that were threatening to escape.

A shot rang through the air and a body of Mr Kelly teacher dropped right in front of the desk I was hiding under. I couldn't contain my scream when I saw his lifeless eyes staring back at me.

"Gotcha"

**30 minutes earlier**

It was just a normal day at Forks High School. Mike was trying to impress Jessica by spinning his basketball on his finger and Angela was taking pictures of his poor attempts of flirting. I looked around the large room, noticing that something wasn't right.

Anthony Michaels was sitting if the far corner of the cafeteria, next to the doors that lead out to grassy area behind the school. And he was sitting with Troy Mitchells.

Anthony had always been bullied. He wasn't necessarily unpopular but a few things he said and did were a bit weird so that made him an outcast. What was weird is that Troy is one of the guys who picked on him so it seemed a bit out of the ordinary that they were sitting together.

I had always tried to be friends with everyone. I knew I was pretty but I did not use that to my advantage. I always tried to get the best grades I could and I spend a lot of my time in the library. That's how I became friends with the nerd as everyone else calls them. I simply call them my friends. I'm into athletics so I became friends with the sporty people. I love music so I became friends with the musicians.

I hate that everyone puts a label on everyone. If you really try to be nice to someone you will gain their trust but no matter how hard I tried, Anthony would not talk to me.

I had always been taught to be nice to others and that came from my mother, Esme. When I was 6 years old, Carlisle and Esme adopted me and made me a Cullen. I have 3 other adopted siblings Emmett, Edward and Alice. They were the best brothers and sisters you could ever ask for and their partners were equally supportive. Edward is going out with Bella, a shy but insanely nice person. Emmett is going out with Rosalie. She is a stunner with beautiful blonde hair and a killer smile. One look at her you will be intimidated but since day one she treated me like her own sister. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He is shy but once you get through his giant wall, he is the sweetest and most caring person.

They had always been there for me. They always invited me out if they were going to the movies and they always helped me with my homework if I needed. They let me hang with them at home and the girls even took me out shopping with them. We are an incredibly close family and I am so lucky to have them.

I brought my attention back to the room and smiled at Anthony when I saw that he was looking at me. He just turned his head and Troy gave a smirk that sent shivers up my spine.

Troy had always given me the creeps. He tried to ask me out at the start of the year and when I declined, he went crazy. He tried to start a rumour that I was pregnant and when I didn't start showing he changed it to me having an affair with Bella's dad, the local police chief. None of what he was saying was believable but I had been called into the principal's office to deny those rumours so many times to count.

The bell rang to end lunch and we were all getting up from our table when I was thrown to the ground with excessive force.

It took me a moment to get my bearings and lift my head. My vision was blurry and my ears were ringing. I looked around to see everyone in the same state as I was. There was smoke all throughout the room and people were screaming. That's when the shots began.

I remember a lot of the screaming started to stop; signalling that whoever was shooting had killed them. I used all the strength I had to pull myself off the floor and run towards the doors to the hallways. The guns had not stopped shooting and I felt and intense pain in my lower leg. I cried out in pain but did not stop.

There were so many people running through the halls that I could barely move. Unfortunately, I was currently in the middle of the school and the pain in my leg was so bad that I had to stop. I saw my English teacher, Mr Kelly running towards me. He grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom and helped me over to a desk on the far side of the room.

"Stay here ok? I'm going to go get the first aid kit"

He started heading back towards the door when we say a shadow pass by the door to the classroom.

"Hide Renesmee. Get under the table and don't make a sound" he helps me under the desk and smiles at me.

"It's going to be alright"

He runs and hides in the storage closest at the far end of the classroom. I hear a series of loud bangs on the classroom door, indicating that Mr Kelly has locked it. Then they started firing at the door handle. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to keep the tears at bay.

They finally get in and start walking around the classroom. I push myself further under the desk and curl myself into a ball. They head towards the back of the classroom and open the door to the storage closest and I knew in that moment that they had found Mr Kelly. He was praying with them not to end his life.

If anybody new Mr Kelly they would know that he would not lock himself in a room without helping other students.

"Where are the other students, Kelly?" a strangely familiar voice echoes throughout the room, sending an eerie chill through the air.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are"

My hands shook so badly as I tried to hold them to my mouth, keeping in the whimpers that were threatening to escape.

A shot rang through the air and a body of Mr Kelly teacher dropped right in front of the desk I was hiding under. I couldn't contain my scream when I saw his lifeless eyes staring back at me.

"Gotcha"


	3. The Start of a Massacre

RPOV

I was dragged from under the desk and held up by my throat. Troy Mitchells had an evil sneer on his face as I was chocking for air.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? It's the little bitch Renesmee Cullen. You always thought you were better than us didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" I whimpered as he yelled and spat in my face.

He let go of my throat and started dragging me out of the room by my hair. I was screaming as I was dragged through the blood of Mr Kelly. I was clawing at Troy's hand, trying to get him to let go of my hair. I could feel chunks of my hair being ripped out.

Anthony was waiting just outside the door and I started pleading with him.

"Please Anthony. What are you doing? Please let me go" I was screaming at him but he just stared blankly back at me. By this time I was screaming and crying so hard that it was getting harder to breathe.

To my horror, Troy started dragging me through bodies of students that had been shot. I was screaming for him to let me go but he was not listening.

I could not understand why they were doing this. I get that Anthony had been bullied but Troy was one of the boys who had bullied him. I had never thought that they would do something as drastic as this. People were dying all around me but I could not understand why they did not just shoot me when they found me under the desk.

They opened up the door to the cleaners closet and threw me in. They laughed at my cry of pain and shut the door, locking it from the outside. There was no way to get out from this room. The door only locked from the outside and there were no windows to climb out of.

I was trapped.

**Carlisle's POV**

The day started out perfect. I was taking a sick day, having lied to my boss about catching a cold, and spent a lovely morning in bed with my wife, Esme. After a quick shower and a beautifully cooked breakfast, I slipped out onto the front porch to read todays paper.

We did not live too far out from town, only about a 10 minutes' drive from my daughter's school.

I was truly blessed in this life. Whilst Esme was not able to bear children, we had found a beautiful group of children that we adopted. Edward and Emmett were our first children. We went to the foster home to look for a newborn baby but once we saw those two beautiful boys sitting side by side we decided to adopt them instead. At the time they were only three years old.

A few years after that, we were blessed to adopt Alice. She was very shy at first but once she settled in and became best friends with Edward and Emmett, her soul shone brightly. She was always eager to try out new things which usually got her into trouble but she was a darling.

Lastly was Renesmee. She is only a year younger then Alice but completely different. Whilst she is shy, she always seemed to make new friends and she was never mean to anybody.

Now Edward, Emmett and Alice were away at collage and Renesmee is in her senior year. Edward and Emmett were only a year older than Alice so it was decided that once Alice started collage, Her, Emmett and Edward would get an apartment together. Although it did seem to be a little crowded lately.

All of them had partners. Edward was going out with this lovely young girl, Bella. Emmett was going out with Rosalie and Alice had Jasper. They were all deeply in love so we did not object when they all decided to live together.

They had all gotten scholarships to Seattle University, which suited Esme and I very well. They were far enough away to start their own lives but close enough that we still saw them frequently.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by 4 police cars screaming down the road, towards Forks High School. Just then the home phone rang and Esme answered. Two minutes later she dropped the phone and fainted. I rushed inside and cradled her head in my lap.

"Esme? Esme please baby what's happened?" I was lightly shaking her to wake her up. She eventually gained consciousness and started crying.

"We have to get to the school. Some people are inside with bombs and are shooting up the place. Oh god. Renesmee is in the Carlisle. What if she is hurt" I could barely make out what she was saying but once she stopped crying enough to talk I got a better answer.

She raced upstairs to grab her keys whilst I made the difficult phone call to Emmett.

"Hey dad. What's up?" he answered cheerily. I knew that everyone would be at home because this was the one day they did not have classes.

"Emmett, I need you to get your brother and sister and get to Forks right away" I told him quickly.

"Why? Is something wrong with you or mum?" he asked frantically. I sighed, knowing the next thing that came out of my mouth would hurt every member of our family.

"There are men inside Forks school with bombs and guns. Your sister is still inside and we do not know if she is hurt or not"

There was a beat of silence.

"We will leave straight away" he hung up before I could reply and Esme ran back down the stairs. Within a few minutes we were racing down the road toward the school.

I just hoped Renesmee was hanging in there and was not hurt.

**RPOV**

It had been some time since they through my into the closet. There was a constant sound of gunshots that rang out throughout the air.

After a while the shots stopped and I could hear police sirens. I was grateful to know that they were here but my excitement died down when I remembered a conversation I had with Bella's dad a while ago.

Police policy was that they would block off the school and create a perimeter but would not go close to the school until they located the shooters.

We were all trapped until the shooters were taken out and something told me that Troy and Anthony already knew that.


	4. The Hostages

**Emmett POV**

As soon as dad said there were guys shooting up Forks high school my heart stopped. Rosalie asked me what was wrong but I could not speak.

After a moment I told dad that we would be right there and hung up. I filled Rosalie in and with shaky hands she packed us an overnight bag while I went to tell my siblings.

I knocked on Edwards's door and went in once I heard him yell out. He was sitting on his bed with Bella next to him. They were watching a movie and I hated that I had to ruin his day.

"Bro we need to go to Forks. There are some shooters in the school and dad said that Renesmee is still inside" he shot straight up and grabbed Bella out of bed. They both told me they would be out in five minutes as they needed to get changed.

As I was walking into the lounge room, I could hear Alice crying, indicating that Rosalie had already told her.

Once we were all ready we hurried down into my Jeep and took off towards Forks. It was about a three hour drive but with the way I drive we could make it in two.

I hoped Renesmee was alright and she was safe.

**Renesmee POV**

If somebody asked me how long I had been sitting in this dusty, old closest I would not have been able to give a clear answer. The gunshots had stopped a while ago and now an eerie silence filled the air. I did not know if they were going to come and get me or not.

Moments after thinking that thought, footsteps echoed just outside the door. The lock clicked from the outside and the bright light blinded me momentarily.

"Come on. I'm taking you too the rest of them" Troy was the one to come and get me but instead of making me walk, he started dragging me by my hair again. I was too exhausted to fight back so I just absorbed the pain, hoping that wherever he was taking me was close by.

We stopped just outside the library and Troy knocked three times. After a moment the door opened to reveal Anthony. He had a shotgun in his right hand and another one strapped to his chest. He moved out of the way to let Troy in and he dragged me through the stacks of books to the very back of the room.

It seemed that he had rounded up a group of hostages and they were all in the library. Troy dragged me over to them and shoved me on the floor next to one of the male students. I looked up to see who I had fallen next too. It was Jacob Black, the guy I had a crush on ever since I came to this school.

Jacob Black was just like me. He did not have just one group of friends and he was a genuinely nice guy. We were not close friends but we had a few classes together.

He reached out and pulled me up against him. I leaned against the wall behind us and slouched down.

"Are you ok Nessie?" he called me by my nickname. I tried to smile up at him but failed miserably. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and let the pain take me away.

**2 hours after bomb went off**

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Jacob kept a firm hold on me and tightened his arms whenever Troy or Anthony passed by.

After a few hours I was fully conscious again. A lot of the hostages were bleeding through different wounds all over their bodies. There was a lot of shouting going on and soon realised that Troy was talking to the police on the library phone. I looked up at Jacob to see if he was injured. He had a small cut above his eye and a bit of bruising around his throat but otherwise looked unharmed.

He smiled down at me and despite the situation we were in, my heart jumped a little.

"I have a confession to make. Just in case we don't make it out of here" I looked into his eyes before I continued.

"I have liked you ever since I moved here" I blushed and looked down, waiting for him to shove me off and reject me. What I wasn't expecting was his finger under my chin.

"I like you too Renesmee" he then leaned down and kissed me very softly on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long time and after a while I could taste the salt of his tears mixed with mine. We were both thinking the same thing.

We acted on our feelings too late.

**Carlisle's POV**

It had now been 2 hours since the gunmen entered the school. They had gotten information that the gunmen were two Forks high students, Troy Mitchells and Anthony Michaels. I had met Anthony a few times in the Emergency Department of Forks Hospital. He had come in after getting into fights at school and I would have to stitch him up. He always seemed like a shy kid and I would have never guessed that he would do something like this.

Forks High School was not a large school and was in sort of a circle shape. The police had made a perimeter around the school and had been advised that the gunmen had taken hostages into the library and all other students had been let go. The police made an announcement to all the parents that were gathered outside that if your child was not among those that had come out of the school it meant they were either injured inside and could not make it outside or they were one of the hostages. That caused a bit of panic as a quarter of the students were still inside.

When the students started filling out of the school, I instantly went into doctor mode. I helped anyone that had an injury but had to stop after all the students came out and Renesmee was not among them. The grief of knowing that my little girl was still inside made it very difficult to focus on anything else.

The roar of an engine made me turn my head to see Emmett's jeep pull into the parking lot of the school. Everyone jumped out and started looking around for Esme and myself. I called out to them and once they spotted us they ran over to us. They gave us all a hug and asked for an update.

"There are two gunmen who are students here and they have taken hostages inside the library. Everybody but the hostages and the injured have come out. Your sister was not one of them" once that last sentence came out of my mouth, all of the girls burst into tears. I was tearing up myself knowing that she was in there facing men with guns.

A sudden shout caused me to look towards the school. I looked like someone had thrown a tape of some sort out the window of the library window. One of the swat team members raced out to retrieve it and brought it back to the police van. After a few minutes they had watched whatever was on the film and told us that it was a video of the hostages. They were going to play it for us as there was nothing on the tape that would upset us more then we already were.

One of the news vans had a TV on top of their van and they started the tape.

My heart broke at what they were showing. It started off with Troy and Anthony with their arms around each other's shoulders, greeting us like they had done no wrong.

"Hello. As you know by now we are the students that have taken over this school. And now, the guests of honour" the camera moved around to show the hostages.

I could not see Renesmee at first but then the camera zoomed out and there she was. She was huddled up against the back wall in the arms of a male student that I did not recognize. She did not look harmed but she was almost completely covered in blood. I just hoped it was not her blood.

"Now who do we have here? Oh yes, the Jocks. You guys made our lives a living hell. You mocked us, tormented us and now look at you. Crying just because someone has a gun pointed at you, pathetic. And here are the cheerleaders. Well let's face it; you pretty much just sleep with the jocks to get popularity points. You guys suck at dancing and suck at begging for your lives. I mean Lauren here asked for us to let her go in exchange for having sex with both of us. Little slut. And then there are the geeks. Well you guys have been tormented too but you never invited us to be a part of your little library group. And you are major show offs. Nobody likes a show off"

The camera panned over everyone's faces until they landed on Renesmee.

"And look who it is, ladies and gentlemen. Its Renesmee Cullen, the little goodie two shoes. And in the arms of Jacob Black. Well you're just a skank like the rest of these pathetic cheerleaders. Now do you have anything to say to the camera baby?" he zoomed in on the Renesmee's face but she just glared and spat at the camera. I knew that was a big mistake.

"You little bitch!" Troy slapped Nessie across the face and pulled her out of Jacobs's arms, whilst Jacob yelled at him to stop.

"Say goodbye to your family hunny. I'm going to teach you a little lesson on respect"

The camera screen went black but not before it showed Troy punch Renesmee in the stomach.

I barely made it to the bushes before I emptied the contents of my stomach.


	5. The Negotiation

**Renesmee POV**

After Troy hit me a few times he pushed me back into Jacob's arms. I had a split lip and could feel the bruises forming on my face. Jacob asked me if I was ok but I just sobbed into his shoulder.

Everything hurt. Not only did he punch and spit in my face, he punched me in the stomach. I could barely get a breath out and it was making the room spin. I leaned heavily onto Jacob as I could not hold myself up and he was more than happy to hold me as close to his body as he could.

Troy and Anthony were standing over by the desk of the library; too far away to hear what they were saying but judging by the looks on their faces and the flailing arms they were arguing.

I looked to my left to see one of the jocks had his cell phone out and looked like he was texting someone. I do not know how he got it past Troy because as soon as we were put in here he took all of our phones away from us. He quickly finished whatever he was doing and stashed the phone back in his pocket.

Two minutes later the library phone rang. Anthony and Troy suddenly stopped arguing and answered the phone.

"What do you want?" he sneered down the phone. It was obviously the police negotiator on the other line and by the look on Troy's face; he did not like what he was hearing.

"How do you know that?" He glared over at our direction. It seemed like the boy that was texting told them something that Troy had been keeping from the police.

"You send anyone into the school, I will start killing hostages" he slammed the phone back down into place then shot it. The loud noise made me scream, along with the rest of the girls in here.

He stormed over to us, a look on his face that had me shivering out of pure fear.

"Who the fuck told the police what was happening huh? Who has a phone?" he yelled, aiming the gun at everyone. Anthony was being suspiciously quite, just standing next to the now broken phone. It told me that Troy was fully in charge and that scared me because he was too far gone to plead with.

"Ok. Everybody up. I want you to pull your pockets out"

When nobody moved he shot at the roof, the sound making everybody jump into action. Jacob had to help me up and he pulled mine and his pockets out, showing Troy that we were not the ones who were talking to the police. He told us to sit back down. He moved along the line of hostages until he got to Peter Wilkins, a football jock. He pulled out his pockets and his phone fell out of his pocket. Troy stared at the phone for a minute before he cocked his head at Peter.

"Get over here Wilkins" he pointed the gun at Peter and moved him to the far wall where there were windows looking out onto the carpark. The library was located on the outer circle of the school and could easily be seen from the carpark. He shot out one of the windows to get the attention of everybody down in the carpark.

"This is what we get for having rats in our school"

And then he shot Peter. I screamed out and turned my head, not wanting to see the growing pool of blood surrounding Peter. I could hear a lot of screaming coming from outside and knew that everybody saw the brutal murder of Peter.

Troy marched back over to us and asked us if there were any more people who would like to rat him out. When we all shook our heads he stormed over to Anthony.

"Stay here and watch them. I am going to go out and make sure they are staying out of the school. And I am going to go to the cafeteria to get our bags we left there" with that he walked out of the library, taking another gun with him.

Once he was gone I started to talk.

"Anthony why are you doing this? I get it that you have been bullied your whole life but that does not mean you need to go around killing people" I pleaded with him.

"Shut up Nessie. You have no idea what my life has been like. God I didn't want this. I just wanted to torture the people who tortured me my whole life but I never wanted to kill this many people" he started hitting his head.

I stood up on shaky feet and shrugged off Jacob when he tried to get me to stop. I started walking towards Anthony and got about 5 meters from him when he raised his gun at me.

"Stay back"

I put my hands up and stopped where I was.

"You don't need to keep doing this Anthony. You have gotten your revenge. A lot of the people who made your life hell are dead. That's what you wanted right? I can tell that Troy is the one in control but it doesn't have to be that way. If you let us go now I will testify that you let us all go and you can get a better sentence" I pleaded with him and could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Will you promise?" he sounded like a scared little kid and that when I noticed the constant twitching and the white powder near his nose. He was on drugs.

"I promise Anthony" after a minute he nodded.

"Ok but we need to move quickly. Troy will be back any minute"

I quickly got everybody up and we started shuffling towards the door.

"Wait. When we get to the front door I want people to go out one at a time. Jacob will go first and once he reaches the police he will tell them of what you said Renesmee. Then one by one you will walk and when you reach the cops another one can go" we all nodded at his terms, just happy that we were getting out.

As promised the first one to get to the police was Jake. Once he reached the police he started telling them of what I had said to Anthony. One by one everyone started filing out until it was just me and Anthony. I looked over at him.

"Anthony I am so sorry for everything you went through. I know that you did not want to do a lot of those things that Troy did and I will say that in court" I reached out a hand but before I could touch him a loud scream echoed through the halls. Anthony yelled for me to go just as Troy started running towards us I bolted towards the front door and as I reached it I heard a shot just behind me. I risked a glance back to see Anthony lying lifeless on the floor, two shot gun wounds to his chest.

I pushed the door open and my family started screaming for me to run towards them. I started running as fast as I could but when I got halfway another shot rang out through the cold air of the carpark and I felt intense pain in my side.

I tripped and fell and put my hand out to see blood covering it. I looked down and saw that my blood was seeping through my shirt and I was starting to lose consciousness.

I laid my head on the ground and heard screams and multiple gunshots before everything went black.


	6. The End

**Carlisle's POV**

After Troy shot Peter I knew in my mind that Renesmee was not going to come out of this alive. Troy was too far gone with his hatred to let anyone go. He knew that if he gave himself up now he would spend the rest of his life in prison and something tells me he would not be too happy with that.

The shooting of Peter took everybody by surprise and caused a massive uproar with the parents. They were screaming at the police to do something but they took Troy's threat seriously. If he would shoot a student over a simple text message, what would he do if he found out that we had sent police in the school after he specifically told us not to?

Another thirty minutes passed before a scream brought my attention to the doors of the school. The boy that I saw in the video came running out of the school, running straight towards Charlie. I caught the end of what he was saying. It seemed as though Renesmee had talked Anthony into letting us go. He also told him that Nessie had suspicions that Anthony was on drugs and that he broke down saying he didn't want this to happen.

One by one students because running out of the doors towards where we were but I did not see Renesmee. I could see Jacob out of the corner of my eye looking at the doors, twitching with concern over the fact that Nessie had not materialised yet.

I heard a loud shout from within the school and then two shots. I saw Renesmee running towards the glass doors and when she burst through them, a shout of relief came from my family. But that soon turned to horror.

Behind Renesmee, Troy Mitchells slammed the doors open, not caring that he was giving the police an open shot of him, and raised the gun. A shot rang through the air and Renesmee dropped to the ground. Not two seconds later a loud cry came from Jacob Black and he broke free of the police, racing towards the now very still Renesmee.

The police opened fire on Troy whilst Charlie was screaming at them to not fire. My family could not break free from the police so we could only watch as Jacob skidded down next to Nessie, pleading with her to wake up. I could see that she had a shot gun wound on the left side of her stomach and was bleeding heavily.

Jacob suddenly picked her up and cradled her too his chest. He walked carefully towards the paramedics. My whole family and I raced towards them. Jacob had just placed her on a stretcher when we reached her.

"Nessie? Nessie please baby girl wake up" Esme cried over Renesmee until the paramedic told her they had to go. Esme jumped in the back with her after I promised that we would be right behind her.

I turned towards Jacob.

"Thank you so much" I shook his blood soaked hands and headed off with my kids in Emmett's jeep. Once we got to the hospital, we all ran into the Emergency Department to see Esme pacing angrily and shouting at one of the nurses. I flashed my badge at her and demanded to know what was going on.

"Dr Cullen, your daughter has been taken up to surgery. The bullet fortunately went in and straight out so they have taken her to stop the blood and make sure that no major organs were punctured. I'm sorry Dr But that is all the information that I have" With that she walked back to her desk.

We settled in for a long wait. During this time my children told me that they had called their professors and told them of the situation and they have the week off so they will be here for a while. After a while Emmett and Edward went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Alice was slowly dozing off on Jaspers shoulder and Bella and Rosalie were listening to some music.

Esme was leaning on my shoulder. Every now and then I would feel her crying and would wrap my arm around her to reassure her.

Finally after 4 hours of waiting, Dr Tally the trauma surgeon came through the door. We all jumped up at his entrance.

"Renesmee made it through surgery. The bullet only clipped the side of her stomach so it did not pierce any major organs. We were able to stop the blood and stitched her back up. We will need to keep her in for a few days to make sure that she doesn't get an infection"

We all sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?" Esme asked. The doctor agreed and led us to her room. He left us alone and we went in. Renesmee was lying on her right side and looked fast asleep. Esme rushed over and started crying quietly as to not wake her. I pulled a few strings and get her a room to herself so we had plenty of room. The doctor told us that it will be a few hours until she wakes up from the anaesthetic. We passed the time by watching some television and playing card games.

"Hi" A small voice made all heads turn towards the bed to see Nessie's eyes open slightly.

**Nessie POV**

I opened my eyes to see my whole family sitting in the room with me. I made a small sound and everybody looked towards me. Mum started crying and they all came over and gave me a hug as best they could.

"What happened?"

They told me what happened after I blacked out.

"Is Jacob ok?" I saw Emmett and Jasper smirk at each other.

"Yes he is fine Nessie. As far as we know" That made me smile.

After a few more hours I was able to sit up further in my bed and was watching some tv with everybody. My brothers and sister had told me that they have the week off school. I was so excited to spend some time with them as I had missed them all.

A knock at the door broke through our chatter. Dad yelled at the person to come in and Jacob pocked his head in.

"Hi. Sorry if I am interrupting. I can come back later" he started to turn back towards the door but I yelled for him to stay. He came into the room fully and my family sort of melted into the far corner of the room. We were able to get a large room so Jacob and I could talk without being heard.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed and took my hand.

"Hi" he smiled at me. I returned his greeting and smiled back. We just sat there for a minute until he spoke up.

"Did you mean what you said in the school?" he looked slightly concerned that I was going to turn him down.

"Of course I meant it. I should have told you about my feeling for you sooner and I know it wasn't the best time but I thought we were going to die" I started crying and his hand shot up to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry beautiful. I love you so much and I am so glad that you are ok. I was freaking out in the waiting room. I thought something bad happened and you were not going to make it" his tears matched mine and started rolling down his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked shyly. I immediately nodded and the next minute his lips were on mine. It was a slow and soft kiss and he only broke away when my brothers started shouting and clapping.

I smiled at him.

"I love you" he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I love you too. Forever"

**That's it guys. The last chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if you would like me to add a chapter that involves the court hearing because both Anthony and Troy survived.**

**Please review about what you think**


	7. Very Important

**Hey guys**

**I am going to continue this story for another 7-10 chapters that will include the investigation, the court date, a memorial party and some other ideas. If you guys have anything that you would like to see in these chapters please let me know and i will try and put them in **

**Ilovetwilight2**


End file.
